


i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (seriously though melkor does not play nice), Angst, Gen, I suck at tagging, So much angst, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, but melkor is sickenly explicit in describing what he wants to do to mairon, oh also:, there's no actual violence or rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor calls Mairon Sauron. (Set after the theft of the Silmaril by Beren and Lúthien.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty dark, but I was really fascinated by the idea of Mairon absolutely hating the name Sauron, since it means "The Abhorred". And because I am absolute trash, this happened. Please bring me to the landfill immediately.
> 
> Title from "My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark" by Fall Out Boy.

Mairon kneels at the foot of the great black throne. His head is bowed and tears stream down his face as he whispers. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

His master sneers. " _Look at yourself, sniveling and whining like a thrall._ "

Mairon flinches, and the gash in his neck where teeth pierced his flesh and would not let go opens anew, sending blood and pus running down his skin. "Master, I -"

" _Silence!_ " His master's bellow echoes through the chamber, but then his voice quiets once more and becomes deceivingly soothing. " _You have failed me in your cowardice. A Silmaril was stolen because of your lack of honor and loyalty. I should slay you now and be done with it, but perhaps that would be too merciful. Perhaps instead I should rip your wretched tongue from your mouth and send you down to the pits. I'm sure our guests would more than gladly return all of the pain you have inflicted upon them._

" _But no,_ " his master muses, " _then I would not have the pleasure of watching you die. I want to see your blood spilt upon the floor... I want to feel your heart pumping in the palm of my hand. I will cut out your eyes slowly, so you feel every slice, and then I will watch them drip through my fingers as I force them down your throat._ " His master croons the next words in a voice soft as velvet and yet so very dangerous. " _I will carve my rage into every inch of your body until you are nothing more than a bloody pile of meat and sinews heaped upon the floor, and when I send for the guards to collect your body and throw it to your own wolves, they will not recognize what is left of you as having been a living being._ " He smiles then, a cold, cruel smile.

Mairon is sobbing now. His shoulders heave as he clutches at his tunic, and a steady stream of snot and tears covers his face.

" _Or perhaps I should make you into a pleasure slave - let the Orcs use you as they will and watch as your airs and pretentiousness are stripped away and you become nothing but a cringing whore begging to abused._ " His master leers down at him. " _But then, you'd like that, wouldn't you?_ " Frantically, Mairon shakes his head, but his master's terrifying grin only widens. " _Even now, you lie. You pretend to have grace and dignity, but you lost everything fair and innocent about you such a long, long time ago._ "

As Mairon trembles on the cold marble floor, his master continues mercilessly on. " _You were so beautiful then, so untainted. You would have never allowed yourself to have been bent over an anvil and pounded into or pushed up against a wall and rutted against. You did not know of the filthy things your mouth and hands could do. They called you 'precious' and you were._ " Ruthlessly, he delivers the most painful blow. " _You were once Mairon, my beautiful and proud lieutenant... but now?_

" _Now you are naught to me, **Sauron**._ "


End file.
